


Stowaway Report #529248

by fAaceTheFacts



Series: Stowaway's Reports! [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fAaceTheFacts/pseuds/fAaceTheFacts
Summary: Regarding Former Inspector 2nd Class Lyfrassir Edda, New Midgard Transport Police. Again!
Series: Stowaway's Reports! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641535
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Stowaway Report #529248

Stowaway Report #529248

Regarding Former Inspector 2nd Class Lyfrassir Edda, New Midgard Transport Police.

Miss Dr. Science Officer Cognizi, we have an exciting update for you on the inspector! After learning that they were not, in fact, a mechanism and seeing how upset they seemed at the implication they would ever be one, we thought they might be a little lonely. We were right, we know this now as well as we know the backs of our many many hands. Inspector Edda, who had escaped an all-consuming eldritch being and came out of the experience different, felt out of place on the Aurora. We're sure you saw them wandering the halls from time to time, Miss Cognizi.

Well, a day ago one of us encountered the Inspector during their wanderings and began to trail after them, the stowaway asked many questions and eventually Inspector Edda answered a few of them. Their conversation carried on for a while, and the subject shifted to the Inspector's role on the ship. 

"What is your position on the ship, Inspector?" The Stowaway asked. The Inspector fell silent at this. They were not upset, they simply hadn't thought of it. They pondered this and eventually reached the conclusion that they had no position on the Aurora. The Stowaway frowned, "Do you want a position on the Aurora?" Again, the Inspector pondered. They did not particularly want a position on the Aurora, but before they could express this a smile split the Stowaway's face, and the Stowaway asked, "Do you want to be one of us?"

The Stowaway extended their hand, and hesitantly the Inspector took it. Immediately they began to pull the Inspector through the winding halls of the Aurora and back to the rest of us. We were very happy to see the Inspector, and very excited about the opportunity presented here! "Will you join us?" We asked, we outstretched hands in offering and we smiled warmly. "We have a place for you! We have a place for everyone!" The Inspector's eyes grew purple, and we stopped at this for we did not want to scare them, Miss Cognizi. We kept one hand firmly around theirs, in the hopes it would be a comfort.

"Would you like to join us?" We asked again, quieter, "We will not harm you, you do not have to. But will you?" They responded with uncertainty, and so we discussed it. We are happy to inform you we have gained a new stowaway, Miss Cognizi! Inspector Edda is one of us, in a way. They are not part of us, no, but they have a claim to the title of "Stowaway"! They tell us tales and share ideas, just as one of us would! They are the Stowaway touched by The Bifrost, and we are very happy with this! 

We figured you would like to be informed of such a change regarding Inspector Edda, though we apologize that this report is less scientific than others! We thank you for your time, Miss Dr. Science Officer Cognizi!

Signed, Stowaways.


End file.
